Message From The Grave
by navycorpsman
Summary: Melinda Gordon and Jim Clancy have arrived in Chicago from Grandview for a vacation, but there is a soul wanting to pass on a message. Will Melinda be able to find the person she's intended to give the message to? ER Ghost Whisperer cross over.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this fic. In fact, I don't own ANYTHING in this story. They are all owned by other people. I own a pair of socks. That's it. At least I think I own a pair…I'll have to check and get back to you on that! LoL**

**Spoilers: Well, The Tragic Victor and The Gallant Hero and 21 Guns, but other than that, there's none, really.**

**Content Warning: Possible Strong Language**

* * *

Melinda Gordon stared out the window. She found herself laughing at the idea that Jim wanted to come to Chicago for a vacation. "What's so funny, Mel?" Jim playfully poked at her.

"This. The idea that my husband wants to come to Chicago for a vacation. Nothing more." She smiled.

"Well, you always said you wanted to go someplace exciting for vacation."

"Yeah, well, I meant someplace like Mexico or Hawai'i, but not Chicago." She still smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please return your trays to the upright position and fasten your seatbelts." The steward's voice came over the intercom. "We'll be landing in Chicago O'Hare in a few moments. For those of you continuing on to St. Paul/Minneapolis, please remain in your seats. For those who are connecting on to other flights, please see a representative about which gate your flight is at. For those of you who have made Chicago your last stop, thank you for flying Delta Airlines. We hope that any future travel you may have will include Delta Airlines."

Melinda watched as the city grew. She never thought she'd ever have the shot to visit Chicago, but she was thankful that she was here. "Well, I never thought I'd be here." She laughed over at Jim.

"Well, there's the opportunity to follow in _Ferris Bueller's_ footsteps." He laughed. "We'll go to the Sears Tower and lean our heads against the windows and try to find our parents and we'll go to the Chicago Stock Exchange and we'll eat at a fancy French place with a 'snooty' maitre 'd and we'll pretend I'm Abe Froman…"

"The Sausage King of Chicago." Melinda played back as the plane touched down. "Sounds fun. Can hardly wait."

"I'm sensing some sarcasm in your voice."

"Seriously, Jim. I know how much you love that movie and have always wanted to be 'Ferris Bueller', so how about for the week, I call you Ferris and every time I need you for something I go 'Bueller? Bueller?'" She laughed.

Jim started laughing. "I think 'Jim' will work just fine." He kissed her forehead.

"Well, if that's how you want it, _Jim_, than that's how it will be."

"See, now that was sarcasm." He laughed as he stood up to get their overhead belongings. "You'll love Chicago. If it's anything like it's ever been in any movie, I'm sure it's a great city." They exited the plane and Melinda looked around. In front of her was a Soldier, dressed in his desert cammies. He looked right at Melinda and vanished. She gasped a little. Jim instinctively put his arm around her shoulders. "You okay?"

"I don't think we were drawn here simply because it's a great vacation place, Jim." Her voice was soft and determined.

"Are we with ghost?"

"A Soldier."

Jim sighed. "What does he want?"

Melinda shrugged. "I'm not sure right now. I just saw him and then he vanished."

"But you can see me, right?" The voice was in her right ear.

* * *

**I know many have written stories where Gallant talks to Ray and to Neela himself, but I don't recall a story where he's used a medium of some sort and I thought a GW/ER crossover would be kind of fun to do. I hope no one else is doing this or it crosses any lines. **

**I'm not making Gallant out to be a bad guy. He was too nice to do that (except the time he took Neela from Ray…LoL) and I rather liked his character.**

**Looks like the Power Bars and water have done the trick! The muses are read'ta'go:)**

Navycorpsman 


	2. Chapter 2

"Not now." Melinda softly spoke.

"But I know you can see me." The spirit spoke louder. "I need to tell someone something."

"Like every other spirit I've dealt with. But I can't deal with you now." Melinda, despite loving the fact that she had the gift to communicate with the dead, was losing patience. She wanted this holiday with Jim to be as ghost free as possible.

"He won't leave you alone?" Jim rubbed Melinda's arm.

"He's gone." She put her head on Jim's shoulder. "There are times I wonder how you put up with it all. We can't even go away together without ghost."

Jim smiled. "Yeah, but at least you're not boring."

The comment made Melinda smile. "True." She sighed as they approached the conveyer belt to get their luggage.

The ghost of the Soldier stood in front of her. "I'm not leaving until you help me."

Melinda put her hand to her temple and spoke softly. "I can't help you right now. Later."

"You ready?" Jim's voice echoed near her.

Melinda jumped. "Yeah. Yes I am."

* * *

"I had no idea that Chicago was so lovely!" Melinda smiled. "I'm glad you talked me into do the whole 'Follow Ferris's Footsteps' thing."

"Hey. It was only the greatest movie ever made." Jim laughed. They sat on a bench in front of Lake Michigan, enjoying the soft cool breeze. "Think we should move here?"

Melinda playfully slapped his shoulder. "Are you kidding? I love Grandview and wouldn't ever want to leave it for anything in the world." She looked up and saw the Soldier.

Jim felt Melinda shift and looked in the direction she was. "He here?"

"Yeah. I know I should help him, but I want to enjoy a vacation with you and not try to solve any clues."

"Then I'll make it easy for you." The Soldier replied. "Go to County General's ER and ask for a Dr. Barnett. That will be the first part of the puzzle you have to put together."

"Why?" Melinda asked.

"Then you'll need to get Dr. Neela Rasgotra. She must know…"

A young man came walking by and the Soldier disappeared, frustrating Melinda. "I hate when that happens." She frustratedly joked.

"Did he say anything?" Jim asked.

"Yeah. He said to go to County General ER and ask for a Dr. Barnett."

"Why?"

Melinda shrugged. "He said it was the first part of the puzzle. Then, before he could tell me why I then needed to ask for a Dr. Rasgotra, he disappeared."

"Then, on to County General ER." Jim was too cheerful. He had learned to love Melinda's gift, but like Melinda, sometimes wished they could have one moment ghost free. He took her hand and they caught the nearest cab. "Here we are. County General."

Melinda looked around. Spirits were everywhere, trying to communicate with the paramedics and the doctors and everyone around them. She sighed heavily as they all looked at her. She knew they would expect her to help, and she wasn't proven wrong.

A young child took her hand and Melinda looked down. The child's brown eyes were wide and full of tears. "Will you tell my mommy and daddy to not cry? I'm okay."

She saw the couple, crying on the bench near the entry door. The child still held her hand and looked up at her. Melinda softly approached the couple, unsure of what to say. The mother looked at her. "How can I help you?"

"I, uh, I just wanted to say that I'm sure your family member is better off now and wouldn't want you to cry. That's all." Melinda made her way from the couple as fast as she could. "I hate hospitals, Jim."

"Too many ghosts?"

"You could say that." Melinda made her way up to the triage window. "Hi, I'm looking for a Dr. Barnett."

The young blonde nurse looked up at her. "Sure. I'll get Dr. Barnett for you."

She left and a couple minutes later, a tall slender young man stood behind Melinda. "I'm Dr. Barnett. Can I help you?"

Melinda looked at him. The spirit stood behind the young man. "Tell him he must take care of Neela. It is vital."

The young doctor looked hard at Melinda. "I have patients to see and I don't have all day to stand here, waiting to talk to you." He turned to walk away.

"It's vital you take care of Neela."

Melinda's words stopped Ray Barnett in his tracks and he spun around and looked at her.


	3. Chapter 3

"Excuse me?" Ray lowered his head towards the side as he walked back to Melinda. "How do you know Neela."

"I told her, Barnett." The Soldier stood behind Ray, but Ray didn't look back.

"It's hard to explain." Melinda stumbled. She hated confrontation without facts.

"Yeah, I see." Ray stiffened his jaw. "Anytime it's 'hard to explain' usually means 'I got her name from the book." Ray suddenly felt a slap on the back of his head. "What the…?

Melinda hid a laugh as the Soldier rolled his eyes. "He was always a little too slow for his own good." He smiled at Ray. "But, smart as all hell. If only he'd use his brains for more than being a 'rock god'."

"He doesn't see you." Melinda thought she kept her voice low, but Ray looked at her.

"Who doesn't see who?" Ray was not only irritated, but intrigued.

"He doesn't see me?" The Soldier smiled and looked at Melinda. "So I could make stupid faces at him and he wouldn't know?" Melinda nodded slightly and then laughed loudly as he stuck his tongue out at Ray. "I know I'm too old for that, but damn! That felt good!"

Greg Pratt made his way to the waiting area. "Ray! We need you in Exam One."

"Pratt!" The Soldier smiled. He looked at Melinda. "Does he see me?"

Melinda shook her head. "You must be Dr. Pratt."

Pratt hesitantly shook her hand. "Do I know you?"

"No. I've just heard about you. A lot." Melinda laughed.

"From?"

Melinda looked to the Soldier. "Name's Michael Gallant."

"Gallant."

Ray and Pratt looked at each other and than at her. Ray spoke first. "So that's how you know Neela?"

"Mhmm."

"So, why's it so hard to explain?"

Jim sat quietly in a chair, ready to defend his wife if necessary. Melinda glanced over to him and he stood up. "Because she really only knew the name."

"So why is it vital I take care of her?" Ray's tone was starting to challenge Melinda.

Gallant stood face to face with Ray. "Because if you don't, I'll come back and kick your ass. She loves you and I know damn well you love her. She needs someone who'll take care of her and that sure in the hell ain't that Gates character I've seen her with."

"You're better for her than Gates." Melinda sighed. She felt as though she shouldn't be saying anything, but she needed to pass on whatever Gallant needed…wanted…her to pass on.

Pratt scoffed. "We all know that." He looked at Ray. "Exam One. NOW!"

Ray looked at Melinda. "We're far from over." He turned around to walk back in, but felt hands on the collar of his lab coat and he fell back. "What the…"

Gallant pulled Ray to his feet and held him up by a couple inches off the ground. "TAKE CARE OF HER!"

"STOP IT!" Melinda yelled and Gallant let Ray go and he hit the floor hard. "What's wrong with you?" She glared at the ghost.

The doors opened and Melinda saw the Soldier's attention taken away as a lovely dark haired, dark skinned lady walk in. Gallant's features softened. "Neela."

Melinda looked at her. "You're Neela?"

"I am. Do I know you?"

"Don't mind me, just sitting on the floor, dropped by some sort of anti gravity whatever the fuck it was." Ray stood up with Jim's help.

Melinda shook her head. "No. I knew Michael."

Neela froze. "Michael?"

"Don't try to ask, Neela." Ray brushed his lab coat off. "It's a long story apparently and hard to explain." Jim looked hard at Ray. "I'm just saying."

Michael stood in front of Neela. "God, she's more beautiful than the day I married her." He reached up to her face. "Yet, she looks so tired, so worn out." Melinda softly smiled. "Tell her I love her."

Melinda opened her mouth to say something, but Pratt yelled out for Ray again. "Later."

Ray looked at her. "Like I said, we're not done here." He escorted Neela into the ER.


	4. Chapter 4

Melinda watched as they left, Ray turning back a couple times and glaring at her. She looked to Jim. "I don't know, Jim. This is tiring." She placed her head on his chest.

"Excuse me?" An elderly gentleman looked at Melinda. "Can you help me?"

"Yeah. What do you need?"

"I need someone to help me go to the bathroom." He looked up at Jim. "Can you get a doctor for me?"

Jim smiled. "He's not…"

Melinda laughed and shook her head. "No, he's very much alive." She looked at the gentleman. "I'll try to get you one." She made her way back to the triage desk. "Excuse me."

The young blonde nurse stared hard. "What? Dr. Barnett?"

"Actually, any doctor. There's this old man out here and he…"

The nurse ran out. "Mr. Spillard! Come on, hon. I got you."

Melinda watched as the young nurse helped the elderly gentleman through the doors. "This should be interesting." She laughed.

"For you." Gallant stood at the door and looked back at her. "How do I get Ray and Neela to believe you?"

Melinda shrugged. "Tell them something that only you would know."

Gallant laughed. "She has this birthmark on her right…" he pointed to his chest.

Melinda held up her hands and smiled. "I don't want to know!" She grabbed Jim's arm. "Let's go."

"Don't want to know what?" A soft British accent stopped Melinda and Jim in their tracks.

"Something Jim was saying." She cautiously approached the young doctor. "I'm Melinda Gordon and this is my husband, Jim Clancy."

"How do you know Michael?" Neela's icy demeanor didn't change.

"Med school. Tell her you know me from Northwestern Medical." Gallant pleaded.

"We went to med school together." Melinda softly smiled, hoping that Neela's demeanor would change.

"He never mentioned you."

"We were really acquaintances." Melinda looked at Neela. "Look whatever you…"

"Then you know he's dead." Neela's voice was now as icy as her face.

"Yes. I know." Melinda raised her eyebrows. "I'm so sorry. I know he loved you dearly."

"Not enough." Melinda looked at Gallant.

"What?"

"What 'what'?" Neela asked.

"Nothing." Melinda shook her head.

"Tell her I didn't love her enough. I put duty and country before my wife." Gallant stood in front of Neela. He looked over at Melinda. "Tell her I'm sorry for leaving her here, alone. I should have discussed it further with her, but I am my father's son and I inherited my sense of duty from him. Never realizing it would cost me the one thing I wanted most. Her." His eyes filled with tears. "I knew she loved Ray more than she would ever admit. Hell, I swore that if I didn't marry her, he would. But, I loved her. I loved her!"

The patients in the waiting room screamed as glass suddenly burst from the triage window, causing the blonde nurse to jump back. Melinda looked at Gallant. "She knows you love her."

"What?" Neela looked at Melinda.

"He loves you."

"I don't know what game you're pulling here, but…"

The nurse came from behind the doors. "Can you tell me what just happened and why did my triage window break? It's bullet proof and can not be shattered." She gave an accusatory look towards Melinda.

Melinda just looked around. Too many faces, both dead and alive, stared at her. Next thing she knew, she passed out.

* * *

"Ms. Gordon?" Melinda vaguely recognized the voice as that of Dr. Barnett. "Ms. Gordon?"

She woke up to find him shining a bright light in her eyes. "I'm fine."

"Good. Then maybe we can talk." Ray pulled a stool up beside the bed. "First of all, you didn't go to med school with Gallant. You weren't in the Army. Tell me the truth. How do you know Gallant?"

"He's so aggravating, isn't he?" Gallant smiled. "But, my how he's grown as a doctor. No longer the 'Dispo Doc', eh? Takes good care of his patients."

"Sorry for earlier." Melinda apologized. "But I'm glad that you're helping me. It's rumored you take good care of your patients."

Ray finished writing in his chart. "Yeah, I do, but that's part of being a doctor."

"Then why were you called the 'Dispo Doc'?"

Ray dropped the chart. "How did you know?"

Melinda shrugged. "I just…"

"No one outside of this ER knows that." Ray stood up. "I don't know what kind of scam you're working here, but…"

"Chill, pal." Jim's voice was threatening, causing Ray to sit back down.

Melinda shifted on the bed. "I know how this will sound, but I can talk to and see the dead."

Ray scoffed. "You can do what?"

"See and talk to the dead."

Michael stood in front of Ray. "Tell him that I'm sorry I never really got to know him. He seems like a great guy. Just the type of guy for Neela."

"He's sorry he never got to see you grow as a doctor and got to know you."

"Who?" Ray looked at her.

"Gallant."

"He's here?"

"Who do you think slapped the back of your neck and pushed you down, picked you up, and dropped you?"

Ray nearly fell off the stool he was sitting on. He looked at Melinda. "Go on."


	5. Chapter 5

Michael looked at Ray and back to Melinda. "Tell him I'm sorry he had to give up his band and his dream of being a rock star. Sure he would have made a good one. But, he made the right choice in staying a doctor. I've watched him here and there. He's grown a lot and if my life depended on him, I'd trust him."

Melinda smiled. "He says that he's sorry you never became a rock star, but you made a good choice in staying a doctor. You're very good at it."

Ray scoffed. "He's dead. How does he know? How…" he looked at Melinda. "How did you know I had aspirations of being a rock star?"

"He's standing behind you." Melinda stated matter-of-factly.

"If…and that's a bit IF…he is really here, than why doesn't he make his presence known?"

Jim looked at Ray. "You sure you want to tempt that again?"

"Don't tell me you believe this?" Ray grinned. "I've dealt with…SHIT!"

Melinda laughed as Michael pulled the stethoscope from around Ray's neck. "He'll do all sorts of things to let you know he's here. Let's see, he's slapped you. Pushed you. Picked you up and dropped you. And now…"

"I get the point." Ray stopped her. "Look, tell him that I'm sorry…"

"He can hear you."

"I never meant to fall in love with her."

"I know. She never meant to fall in love with you either. And that's why you gotta take care of her. You're the only one who knows her, Barnett. Not even I knew her. You know what makes her tick. What makes her laugh. What her hopes, fears, dreams, and trepidations are."

"He knows." Melinda wiped a tear. "He said that you know her better than anyone and that's why he's trusting you to take care of her."

Ray turned around, trying to absorb it all in. He didn't know if he should believe it, but after all, he _had_ been slapped by an unseen presence. He faced Melinda. "She was devastated when he died. She felt like…she felt like she had nothing. In a way, I guess she did."

"She had you." Michael stood in front of way. "She just didn't realise it." He looked back at Melinda. "He needs to make her realise that he's…" Gallant drew a deep breath. "As much as I love her, he's the only one that can complete her. Without _him_, she _is_ nothing."

Melinda opened her mouth to tell Ray what Michael had said when Neela walked in. "Ray. We've been looking everywhere for you." She saw Melinda and icily smiled. "Glad to see you're okay." Her attention focused back on Ray. "Pratt needs…"

"She's nothing without you, Ray." Melinda spoke softly.

Neela whipped her head around. "Pardon?"

Ray took Neela's shoulders. "Gallant's here."

"NO! Michael's dead! Why are you doing this?" Neela stomped her foot and try to run out when she felt someone standing in her way.

"She can't leave. Not until she tells Ray." Michael stood staunch, arms folded across his chest.

"He doesn't want you to leave until you talk to Ray." Melinda stood up.

"Talk to Ray about what?" Neela turned around. "There isn't anything I haven't told Ray."

"I watched her push him away on the roof, the day she was told of my death. She told him to leave her the hell alone." Michael's strong face turned soft and there were tears forming. "I couldn't bear it. He looked like he had just been…he looked hurt, more hurt than I ever thought anyone could feel."

"He saw you on the roof, the day he died. He saw how hurt Ray looked when you left."

Neela looked at Melinda. "How did you…" She turned to Ray. "Did you tell her?"

Ray held up in his hands. "I told her nothing."

Neela faced Melinda again. "Okay, if Michael's here, ask him why."

"He can hear you." Melinda sat back on the bed.

"Why, Michael? You knew how much I loved you and that I'd wait for you. But you never asked me what I thought. You just told me you were going back and that was that. You never bothered to find out what I wanted. What I needed."

Michael stood in front of Neela, his hand on her cheek. "I know. But I'm not who or what you need. That's Ray."

Neela looked at Melinda, a scared look in her eyes. "He's really here?" She put her hand to her left cheek, where Michael's was.

"Yes." Melinda hated this part of the job. It was easy to help people where there was not as much emotion, but this time there was so much emotion that she was overcome. She wiped her eyes. "He loves you. He's sorry he left, but he is his father's son." Melinda kept her promise to Michael from earlier. "He had an overwhelming sense of duty, but he never realised it would cost him you."

"I didn't mean it, Michael." Neela cried.

"He knows. He also knows Ray didn't mean for it to happen either. It just did." Melinda soothed. "He wants you to be happy."

"I can't be happy without him."

Michael sighed, bit his lower lip and then looked to Melinda. "She wasn't happy with me. She was really only happy when she was with Ray. I know that and I will never go until they both see they're meant for each other." Michael looked at Ray. "He's pretty good at keeping Gates in line. Not afraid to defend Neela, if the case calls for it."

Melinda smiled. "I guess that Ray keeps Gates in line." Melinda looked over at Michael. "He won't go anywhere until you both see that you're made for each other."

Neela scoffed. "Me and Ray? Are you serious?" She turned to leave, but found the door barred by some unseen force. "What's going on?"

Ray sighed. "I never meant to fall in love with you, Neela. It just happened. Before you and Michael got married. That was tough for me, but to see you smile, I'd suffer."

Neela kept her back to Ray and said nothing. Melinda and Jim looked at each other. "Maybe you can't help them all." Jim stated.


	6. Chapter 6

Melinda looked at Neela. "Please don't go. You must…" She looked over at Michael, who was standing in front of the door, blocking Neela's exit.

"I must what?" Neela spun viciously around.

"She must tell him." Michael's head hung low and Melinda couldn't see his eyes. "She's always been too stubborn to admit her feelings to anyone about anything and I'll be damned to hell if I watch her do this to him. We may not have agreed on a lot, but we agreed that she's the most beautiful woman in the world and both of us were willing to die for her." He faced Neela. "My perfect Punjabi princess."

"He wants you to tell Ray whatever you have to tell him." Melinda pleaded.

"Okay. If he's here…"

"Didn't you feel his hand on your cheek?" Melinda asked, taking Neela by surprise.

"What?"

"Your left cheek. Didn't you feel Michael's hand?"

"I felt something, but it's my imagination." With that the tray Ray had been using to suture the cut above Melinda's eye went flying and bed sheets started to fly in a circle.

"You call this your imagination?" Ray asked as he ducked to keep from getting smacked in the head from the defibulator chargers.

"TELL HIM, NEELA!" Michael's voice echoed, causing Melinda to cover her ears.

"This is by no means my imagination, but what trickery do you have up your sleeve to accomplish this?"

Without warning, everything settled again. The pretty blonde nurse from the triage window opened the door. "Everything okay in here?"

Ray looked at her. "We're fine, Sam. There's just some unfinished business we're taking care of."

"What? Need to throw around defibulators and sheets and throw trays everywhere?" She pointed to the now dented tray on the windowsill.

"It's more than that, Sam." Ray spoke softly.

Sam raised her hands in surrender. "Whatever you say, but Kovac is looking for you."

"Neither one of them are leaving until they tell each other that they are in love with each other." Michael stood firm.

"Michael doesn't want either of you to leave until you admit everything to each other." Melinda softly stared at Neela. She wanted Neela to believe this so that she could enjoy her vacation with Jim.

"How do I know that?" Neela asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Sam looked around. "So, what do I tell Luka?" When no one responded, she simply said "Okay" and left.

"How do I know he's really here? That you didn't do these things?"

"Tell her about the video." Michael looked up.

"What about the video?" Melinda asked back.

"What?" Neela crossed her arms. "How do you know about the video?"

"I told her I wanted her to be happy with someone. To have babies and make a life with someone." He looked at Ray. "I should have told her specifically that it should be with Ray."

"He wanted you to move on with your life and to have babies and be happy with someone. He believes that's Ray."

"He understands her. I mean, he ain't as fine as me, but ain't noone ever gonna be." Michael laughed.

When Melinda chuckled, Neela looked at her. "What is so funny?"

"He said Ray understands you. He's not as fine as Gallant, but…"

Neela choked back a laugh. "He said that on the video."

"Tell her I want to hear her say 'I told you so' because I deserve it."

"I can't, Michael."

"Can't what?" Neela was now curious about how this stranger before her knew about the video and her dead husband's joke about her next guy not being as fine as he was.

"He says he deserves an 'I told you so'." Melinda softly replied.

"Well, you do!" Neela yelled. "I wouldn't be here, right now, where I'm at if you had only listened to me, Michael. If you had asked me what I thought. Ray wouldn't switch shifts without talking to me first, but you go off to fight a bloody war without so much as a 'what do you think, Neela?' You made your decision. So, yes, I told you so!" Pain overwhelmed Neela and she fell back, caught in the safety of Ray's arms.

Melinda looked over at Michael, who was quite pained by what she said. He looked at her and back at Neela. "Look at them. He's holding and comforting her in a way I could never."

Ray softly stroked the back of Neela's hair. "It's okay, Neela."

"No, it's not. My husband goes off to war and dies for what?"

"It's not for nothing, Neela." Ray tried to soothe.

Neela looked up at him. "I felt nothing after I watched the video. It was like 'Oh, okay. Michael's gone.' I should have grieved and mourned him like the widow I was, but I didn't." She heaved a sigh. "When we got the call that the ER had been shot up, my first thought wasn't the fact that I had just buried my husband." She looked intently at Ray. "My first thought was 'Is Ray okay? What happened? What will I do if…' and my mind went blank. I should have been crying and grieving my husband, not that. If I had lost you that day, Ray, I don't know what I would have done. I…" she buried her head in Ray's chest. "I shouldn't have…I never meant…"

Michael looked at Melinda. "Make her tell him NOW!"

Michael seemed to be getting more demanding. "She will."

"No! I see the light and I want to go, but not before she tells him."

"He's ready to cross over, but he wants you to tell Ray first before he does."

Neela nodded her head, understanding what she needed to tell Ray. "I never meant to fall in love with you, Ray. I lost Michael and felt little, but the thought of losing you caused my world to crash. I can't lose you."

Ray smiled and looked at Melinda. "So is this the part of the fairy tale I tell her I love her too?"

Melinda smiled. "Yeah." She choked back a laugh and wiped some tears.

"Well, then, Roomie." Ray smiled as he lifted her head up. "I love you too. Always have." He gently kissed her forehead.

"Oh, come on! He calls that a kiss?" Michael laughed.

Melinda laughed. "He wants to know if that's what you call a kiss?"

Ray laughed. "Oh, no. That's for later, Gallant!"

Neela playfully slapped his arm. "Cheeky."

Michael sighed. "I guess I'm ready to go." He cast one more wistful eye at Ray and Neela, who seemed to look different now that the truth had been told. "He better take care of her."

"I'll tell him."

Michael looked at Neela, the light, then back at Neela. "I'll always love her." He walked towards the light and, in a slight breeze, was gone.

"He's gone." Melinda looked over at the doctors.

* * *

"What's that?" Jim looked at Melinda who was holding something in her hands.

"An invitation."

"For?" Jim stood behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her cheek.

"The wedding of Ray Barnett and Neela Rasgotra."

"The couple from Chicago?"

"The very same." Melinda smiled.

"I thought the loved ones of those who crossed over never contact you again, or at least try not to." Jim laughed.

"True, but as Neela so loving wrote in the letter she included with it that this would not be happening if I hadn't been there." She playfully stuck her tongue out at Jim. "So there!"

She freed herself from Jim's grip and started to run upstairs. "Oh no you don't!" Jim said as he chased her.

END


End file.
